On Tour
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: The Scooby Gang, the hotest band in the country is going out on a sold-out concert tour but who is their opening act?
1. Default Chapter

A/N The song sang by the Scooby Gang is by Avril Lavigne 'Things I'll Never Say.' The Scooby Gang is Buffy on Drums, Willow on Keyboard, Xander on Bass, and Spike lead vocals and axe. The Arch Nemeseas are Jonathan on drums, Andrew on Bass, and Warren doing the lead vocals and axe.

_I'm tugging at my hair._

_I'm pulling at my clothes._

_I'm trying to keep my cool._

_I know it shows._

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are running red._

_I'm search for the words inside my head._

_I'm feeling nervous. Trying to be so perfect._

_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it._

_If I could say want I want to say._

_I'd say I want to blow you away._

_Be with you every night._

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see._

_I want to see you go down on one knee._

_Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away._

_With these things I'll never say._

_It don't do me any good. It's just a waste of time._

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't coming out we're not going any where._

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

Buffy couldn't believe what was happening. Two years ago she was just a small town girl from Sunnydale, playing music with her two best friends, and now she was in the hottest band in the country looking for a good opening act for their sold out concert tour. It was incredible, and speaking of incredible, She was married to Spike, their lead singer. Willow and Xander had finally hooked up and were becoming their favorite double date, when they didn't have other plans that didn't involve leaving the hotel room. "So whose next Wills?" Buffy asked the red head.

"The Arch Nemeseas" Willow informed her. "Is that really how you say it?"


	2. Mr Spock

A/N 'Mr. Spock' is from Nerf Herder and I promise I'll actually develop a plot soon, but right now I just had an urge to see Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew sing this song.

_You want a guy who can bring home the bacon._

_And you want a guy with savior faire._

_Someone who can take control of it. _

_Someone with cool black shiny hair._

_Yeah, you don't want a boyfriend._

_What you want is Mr. Spock. _

_To come to your wasteland, _

_And destroy the robot. _

_Something more than human. _

_Someone with blood that's cold and green._

_You want someone better than me._

_Captain Kirk went to the planet. _

_And there he fought the man lizard. _

_He saved the ship, invented gun powder, _

_But that's just not good enough for you._

_You sit all night at your computer._

_Drinking Diet Dr. Pepper, _

_Looking for an answer to it all._

"Wow, they're good." Xander commented.

"They're okay." Spike agreed. "What do you girls think about having three guys on tour?"

"I think I'm going to be in testosterone central, but they really deserve to come with us." Buffy relented. "How about you Wills?"

"They're amazing. I say we go for it." Willow agreed.

"Then it's settled" Buffy smiled "The Arch Nemeseas are coming with us."

"Alright," Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew cheered.


	3. The Bet

"Hey, I'm Warren," Warren smiled as he came up to Willow. "And you must be the amazing Willow who can do all those cool tricks on her keyboard. I wish we could find a good keyboard player."

"Thanks, really most of it's just messing around with cord and hand positions. We had a lot of time to experiment in Xander's basement."

"Well I'd still like to get together for coffee sometime and discuss music."

"Coffee the non-relationship drink of choice. I'm in."

"Cool" Warren smiled as he walked away.

"Why do we always get stuck with the equipment?" Andrew whined at Jonathan. "When Warren is over there hitting on the redhead."

"Chill, Warren helps a lot. You know it's not like either of us have a great voice." Jonathan reminded him.

"Whelp, I think that Trekkie is trying to steal your girl," Spike pointed out to Xander.

"Oh come on, He's just being polite and introducing himself. No way would Willow cheat on Xander." Buffy assured him.

"Want to make a bet?" Spike asked her.

"What kind of a bet?" Buffy asked her husband.

"Simple, If Willow starts dating him. You have to listen to the Sex Pistols."

"Fine, but one date does not count as dating, and when Willow turns him down cold you have to watch David Letterman with me."

"Hi, remember me, the actual boyfriend. I can't believe you two are making a bet on my relationship." Xander sulked as he watched Willow talking to Warren.


	4. David Letterman

A/N Next Chapter will be Willow and Warren's Coffee Date, but the song is _David Letterman_ by Ghost of the Robot and I couldn't resist a little fun at James Marster thinking that David Letterman was better than him in any way.

_Wouldn't it be nice if I could be David Letterman?_

_Wouldn't it be right if I could be your favorite TV personality?_

_Wouldn't it be sweet if I could laugh you to sleep five nights a week?_

_And I try as hard as I can, but I could never be David Letterman._

Buffy turned off _Anarchy in the UK _when she came into the bedroom. "I still can't believe you listen to that junk." Buffy smiled as she got into bed and cuddled with Spike.

"As opposed to watching David Letterman which is such high quality television," Spike smirked.

"Speaking of which," Buffy smiled as she flipped on the television.

"And the Number One Reason to Watch One Night in Paris is... your significant other isn't in the mood."

"He is so great." Buffy laughed.

"You like him more than me don't you?" Spike accused.

"Have you lost your mind? Sure I think he's funny, but have you never looked in the mirror. I have the hottest guy in the world with me right now." Buffy cuddled closer.

"Good" Spike relaxed feeling Buffy this close to him.

"I just haven't decided which one I like better." She laughed before Spike started tickling her.


	5. Coffee

"So, how did your group meet?" Warren asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Xander and Buffy have been my friends forever and we just happened to meet Spike at a local hangout. He was just touring America and ended up in Sunnydale on his way to LA. What about you guys?"

"Well I've always had delusions of grandeur and Andrew and Jonathan are pretty much up for anything I suggest. Like this one time I organized a Star Trek: TNG marathon of the entire run of the show. It was incredible, but gives you a big headache and makes your butt sore."

Willow laughed, "So the geeky pop-culture rift throughout your music is really you guys."

"Hey, since when are Star War, Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, and James Bond geeky? They are the pentical of what makes movie magic great."

"Sorry, but it's still lost on me." Willow shrugged.

"Well I'm just going to make you watch some movies while we're on tour. I swear it'll be a life changer."

"Thanks but I spend most of my free time playing with my keyboard."

"Don't you ever take a break?"

"Hello taking one right now. Besides I love playing with my keyboard I can't even remember a time before I had it."

"Wow you've really become the music."

"I guess I have."

"I'm totally not getting a second date here am I?"

"Warren, you're sweet, but I've become so involved with the music and Xander that if I even thought of betraying one I'd destroy the other. I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"I understand" Warren said sadly as Willow walked away. "I understand that I'll have to try harder next time."


	6. Before Practice

"How was coffee?" Xander asked sleepily from the bed when Willow returned.

"It was good. We talked about our bands." Willow smiled as she came over to the bed and kissed him. "Speaking of which if we don't get downstairs Spike and Buffy are going to be mad at us."

"Like the honeymooners have never slept in and missed a rehearsal." Xander retorted as he brought Willow down to the bed with another kiss.

"I haven't" Willow insisted breaking the kiss, "and I'm not going to let you either."

"But I just want to stay here and ravage my sexy girlfriend." Xander pouted.

"Well if you're a good boy and come to practice I'll be so happy that you can ravage me later." Willow promised. Xander looked thoughtful, but unconvinced. "I'll wear the red halter that you like so much."

"Practice is downstairs you say," Xander said jumping out of bed and finding clothes that didn't smell.

Willow laughed as she followed him out the door. Like playing a piano you just had to hit the right buttons.

"Ahh" Buffy screamed as she saw the silhouette of the man with the knife pull back the shower curtain. "Spike" she slapped him, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack or just insure that I'll never want to take another bath alone?"

"It's just a plastic knife. It was a joke, like that stupid David Letterman would pull, but that second idea doesn't sound so bad."

"Forget it. We're late as it is and Willow's going to have a fit if we're late again."


	7. Warrens Plan

_German/Jewish_ is by Ghost of the Robot and I hope you'll excuse this pathetic chapter as the lead in for the next cool exciting chapter.

_I'm German, You're Jewish. _

_How can we ever make it through this?_

_I've got this problem that seems to linger_

_Every time I find myself around your finger_

_War won't stop me. I'm no Nazi_

_That's why I'd never tell. If you were fighting. _

_Survive in hiding behind an old bookshelf._

Warren was miserable. He couldn't stop thinking about Willow, yet she and that whole group of Scoobies were being nothing but nice to him and his pals. If only there was someway to convince her that there was more to life than music. She didn't seem like the typical Trekkie so he was going to have to find something so unexpected, so unlike either of them that when she finally fell for him they'd both be out of their elements. It was risky but he thought he had the perfect plan now all he had to do was put that plan into action tonight.

"Come on Warren," Jonathan said from the doorway. "We're late for rehearsal and Andrew is already having a girly fit."

"Coming" Warren said grabbing his guitar and heading out the door behind Jonathan. Yes tonight was definitely the night.


	8. The New Keyboarder

"It's just too weird" Willow exclaimed looking at the red head playing keyboard for The Arch Nemeseas.

"Totally," Buffy agreed.

"Do you think we could borrow her?" Xander asked. "What I wasn't the one who made the Willow Bot. I'm just trying to make the best out of a bad situation. Back me up here Spike."

"Sorry mate, but sex bots not really my thing." Spike shuddered.

"Sex Bots" Willow screamed. "No one said anything about her being a Sex Bot."

"Come on Will. The guy has a major crush on you. I'm sure he made it just for playing in the band and competing in chess tournaments." Buffy said sarcastically. "I'll help Spike kill him if you want me too."

"No, I just have to get out of here," Willow exclaimed. "I'm not used to seeing my evil twin."

Warren noticed Willow leaving. Well he didn't care because now they had an awesome keyboard player and a girl who truly thought he was special.


End file.
